


Unerreichbar

by Amicia98, Gedankenstrich



Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Saison 2017/2018, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/pseuds/Gedankenstrich
Summary: Tor, Sieg und Freude. Doch manche Dinge bleiben einfach weiterhin unerreichbar.
Relationships: Spieler/Spieler
Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unerreichbar

Hier kommt der nächste One-Shot über die Spieler des 1. FC Köln. Die Geschichte ist schon was älter, passt aber heute irgendwie zur Stimmung (Yeah, erster Saisonsieg!). Dieses Mal haben wir auf die Verwendung von Namen verzichtet. Es gab in der Saison einige Spieler, auf die die Beschreibung hätte zutreffen können und wir waren uns nicht einig, wen wir nehmen wollten. Wieder hat [schnaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf) sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt unsere Sachen zu betan. An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank.

* * *

Das Stadion tobt.

Ausnahmsweise mal vor Freude.

Heute haben sie endlich wieder gewonnen, nach einer langen Durststrecke, in der sie schon wieder keine Punkte geholt hatten.

Auch wenn die Stimmung im Stadion das Gegenteil beweisen könnte, bei einem Blick auf die Tabelle erscheint der Klassenerhalt hoffnungslos.

Aber sie haben es sich trotzdem verdient zu feiern.

Nur einen Abend lang einfach glücklich sein, einfach die ansonsten so beschissene Situation vergessen und sich feiern lassen.

Ein Mitspieler läuft auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn glücklich: „Was ein geiles Spiel!”

Für eine Antwort ist keine Zeit, weil er schon wieder von einem Mitspieler umarmt wird und in ihrer momentanen Situation lassen sich die Gefühle viel eher durch Taten ausdrücken als durch Worte.

Er lässt sich weiter über den Rasen ziehen, es folgen zahlreiche Umarmungen und einige recht einsilbige Glückwünsche.

Bei der Euphorie, die sie ausstrahlen, könnte man fast denken, sie wären Meister geworden.

Bei diesem Gedanken muss er grinsen.

Meister.

Dieses Ziel ist nun wirklich unerreichbar. 

„Hey.”

Er wendet den Kopf.

„Hast echt gut gespielt heute”, es folgt ein Lächeln.

Bei dem Anblick seines Freundes verzieht sich sein Mund ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Sein Gegenüber hat heute, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, nicht gespielt.

Er findet das schade, würde gerne öfter zusammen mit seinem Freund auf dem Platz stehen. 

Um sie herum stellen sich ihre Mitspieler in einer Reihe auf, um mit den Fans zu feiern.

Sein Freund hält ihm seine Hand hin, aber er zögert sie zu nehmen. 

Diese Angst ist irrational, das weiß er.

Schließlich halten sich die anderen Spieler auch gerade an den Händen, haben sich eben stürmisch umarmt.

Aber trotzdem zögert er dabei die Hand von seinem Freund zu nehmen.

Er fühlt sich verwundbar, als würden die mehreren zehntausend Zuschauer nur sie beide anstarren und jede ihrer Bewegungen, jedes ihrer Worte auf die Goldwaage legen.

Und obwohl sie sich auf dem Spielfeld nur wie Kollegen, vielleicht noch wie Freunde verhalten, genauso wie alle ihre Mitspieler, hat er doch das Gefühl, als könnte jeder ihn sofort durchschauen.

Als wüsste jeder, der sie auch nur ansieht, sofort, dass sie eben nicht nur Kollegen, nicht nur Freunde sind.

Mittlerweile ist einer ihrer Mitspieler auf sie aufmerksam geworden, bietet an sich zwischen sie zu stellen und ihn so aus seinem Dilemma zu befreien.

Für einen Moment sieht er zwischen seinem Freund und dem anderen Mitspieler hin und her.

Dann fasst er einen Entschluss.

Mit einer Hand nimmt er die seines Freundes, die andere hält er seinem Mitspieler hin.

Dieser grinst das Pärchen fröhlich an und nimmt die ihm angebotene Hand.

Zu dritt schließen sie sich den anderen Spielen an, laufen zur Kurve, lassen sich von den Fans feiern, feiern die Fans und sich.

Er dreht seinen Kopf nochmal zu seinem Freund, strahlt diesen überglücklich an und drückt seine Hand noch ein wenig fester.

Irgendwie hat er immer noch Angst.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich!”

Er kann die Worte seines Freundes neben den singenden Fans gerade so verstehen und nicht mehr als ein Lächeln erwidern.


End file.
